


It’s getting dark, darling, too dark to see

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Лидия уже продолжительное время пыталась нарисовать чародея спящим.





	It’s getting dark, darling, too dark to see

Это немного смахивало на одержимость. Нездоровую такую одержимость, и сложно было определить, чем конкретно была так увлечена девушка – человеком или своим делом. Но Лидия все равно продолжала – дожидалась, пока маг засыпал, осторожно вставала, тихо ставила заранее приготовленный табурет, доставала твердую подложку, клала листы на нее и, достав уголек, не спеша делала наброски, полностью сосредотачиваясь в ночной тишине. Благо, темнело крайне поздно, да и времени было достаточно, чтобы нарисоваться вдоволь.

Художница уже продолжительное время пыталась нарисовать чародея спящим, но тот как назло поворачивался к ней спиной во время процесса, так что приходилось выбрасывать набросок, брать новый лист и тихонько занимать другое положение. Неудобство, трудоемкость, сложность и даже небольшая опасность разбудить Вильгефорца ничуть ее не останавливали.

Зато утром с трудом вставала, подолгу извинялась, а затем вновь падала на подушки. В общем, устроила себе забавную ночную жизнь.

И в один из дней художнице все же улыбнулась удача. Дождавшись, когда колдун заснет, девушка легко вынырнула из его объятий, установила прежнюю конструкцию и принялась за очередной портрет. И как же она радовалась, что в эту ночь чародей не ворочается, и она успеет закончить набросок.

И правда, в этот раз Лидии удалось осуществить задуманное – спустя около часа трудов, на листе бумаги красовался верховный маг Капитула, совершенно расслабленный, спящий. Таким его можно было увидеть действительно только во сне, потому ван Бредевоорт так и стремилась сделать этот рисунок если не полноценной картиной, то хотя бы качественным наброском, детально проработанным. Правда, сама она выглядела весьма непрезентабельно – вся извозилась в угольке, часто вытирала пот с лба и испачкала еще и лицо, а так же ночную сорочку. В общем, настоящий художник в процессе создания картины или по ее завершению.

Лидия устало улыбнулась, начав складывать все наработки, а так же готовый эскиз,  как вдруг услышала негромкий голос, разбивший воцарившуюся идеальную тишину:

\- Уже стемнело, дорогая, ты в такой темноте ничего не увидишь… - чародей и сам видел кое-как, потому не сразу разглядел, что девушка уже собирает принадлежности. – Иди сюда.

Лидия вздрогнула от неожиданности, посмотрела прямиком в сторону постели и обнаружила мага проснувшимся. Недолго просидев без слов и движений, художница осторожно поднялась, откладывая рисунки в сторону.

\- Я… умоюсь и приду, вся испачкалась.

\- Неважно, иди ко мне, - противиться этому голосу она не посмела. Неслышным шагом дошла до кровати, присела на край и уже в следующее мгновение оказалась в крепких объятиях, сонная и немного смущенная.

\- Я ведь всю постель перепачкаю, - вновь начала художница.

\- Не имеет значения.

Недолго думая, Лидия совершенно спокойно провела ото лба до кончика носа мага пальцем черную линию и довольно улыбнулась:

\- Ну вот, испачкала.

\- Я и не с такими красотами на лице расхаживал, - Вильгефорц усмехнулся, стараясь разглядеть в темноте хотя бы черты лица помощницы. – Но сейчас тебе следует выспаться, а не меня разрисовывать.

\- Спящим ты нравился мне больше, - обиженно сообщила Лидия, начиная зевать. – Спокойной ночи.

Мужчина коротко поцеловал ее в висок и покрепче прижал к себе, чтобы не вздумала подниматься еще раз. Чародейке это было и не нужно – из таких крепких объятий даже утром вылезать не хочется, не то что ночью.

 


End file.
